Don You Forget About Me
by Lee M Broflovski
Summary: Una carta escrita por Stan para su pareja ... Pésimo sumari buena historia Pasen a leer


Don't you ever forget about me

Bueno en para la realización de este OneShot me inspire en la canción de SWS con el mismo tí recomiendo al 100% es muy hermosa.

Aclaración:Los personajes no me pertenecen los creadores son Trey Parker y Matt Stone

Enjoy! ^~^

«Parte1»

24 de Marzo 1989 03:08 am *En casa*

Ya era muy hecho no note qué ya se había pasado el día,bueno incluso no note qué ya estaba a punto de iniciar la mañana. Abrí el apartamento muy despacio,procurando no hacer nada de ruido,ya que seguro mi novio ya se encontraba pasar por la sala note un sobré color púrpura sobre un estante de libro,lo tomé .

"Para el amor de mi vida"Lo tomé de aquel lugar,ya que aquel título me había llamado la atenció supuse que era para mire unos segundos y lo abrí,sacando un par de hojas de senté en el sillón para leer mejor aquella carta

"Mi vida:"—No pude evitar sonrojarme al leer tremendo título en la hoja.

« No logro conciliar el sueño,lo cual es evidente por algo te estoy escribiendo algunas líneas,tú sabes que no soy muy bueno al decir ni expresar lo que siento,pero no podía quedarme ía acabar con esto que me carcome el corazón cada día que pasa,así que simplemente lo diré lo más sincero que pueda.

Espero no aburrirte,aún que lo dudó ya que siempre has sido un fanático de la buena lectura.

Quizá una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en toda literalmente toda mi vida sea...Dejarte ir .Pero ya había estado pensando en ello y ya había llegado a una conclusión,no podía ser egoísta queriendo que permanecieses siempre junto a mi. Tú merecías ser feliz aún si eso implicaba no tenerte a mi lado.¿Y sabes? aun así yo lo mire y tu solo desviabas la mira,no decías nada,no prestaste ni un solo segundo para saber que te diría así que sólo callé y desde ese día yo me pregunte el "¿Porqué"?, lo hice antes de tomar la decisión de dejar atrás lo nuestro me hacia preguntas como "¿Ya no me amas? ¿Qué acaso no significo nada para ti? ¿Habrá alguien más? me dolía pensar siquiera que cualquiera de las preguntas anteriores fueran te amaba te amaba desde que te conocí desde que te vi ese día en la escuela,te veías realmente hermoso con tu gorro el cual recuerdo decías que era estú para mi era el más hermosos del ese instante supe que algo sincero y único iba a resultar de este maravilloso no pretendo hablar del pasado,ya no eso sería muy deprimente y simplemente no lo soportaría.Y ahora lo puedo decir nuestra vida fue un infierno,debemos de admitir.A pesar de que intente darte todo absolutamente todo mi amor,no te basto y hoy simplemente te digo que "ESTO SE ACABÓ" no podemos seguir de esta manera. Pero te pido algo no te olvides de mi así como yo no me olvidare de ti.»

—Pero ¿Qué?—El pelirrojo se detuvo en aquel párrafo seco un par de lágrimas y continuo.

«No te olvides de mí,cuando no logres consolidar el sueño, espero que sea porque no puedes dejar de pensar en las razones de el por qué cierras tus ojos y no vas a perseguir todos tus sueños así que no dejas de pensar en mí,realmente crees que puedes ver esto a través de una sonrisa y usarlo con alguien nuevo no lo hagas, porque sé que esto de amar no es fácil, pero tenía cada onza invertida en ti pero nadie me dijo que en el amor no hay que arriesgarnos,y así no olvidar la esperanza que yo puse en ti en nuestros sueños esos que jamás lograremos cumplir.

Quizá me hayas dejado de amar porque soy tan malo en estar solo pero no sé cómo,no puedo estar ni un momento sin ti, tu sabes que yo necesito de ti,siempre lo haré.Me gustaría ser por última vez la razón por la que no logres conciliar el sueño.

¿Te pido una última cosa?No llores por lo que ya no será por lo que ya jamás podrá ser ,porque te conozco y se que intentaras arreglar las cosas,pero no,ya es tarde para esto ya es tarde para nuestro amor...

Kyle solo quiero que sepas que fuiste y serás por siempre el único y dueño de mi alma de mi

vida ...De mi corazón.

¡Siempre serás el amor de mi vida!

Pd:¡Cuídate mucho! Y jamás olvides lo mucho que TE AMO

Stan Marsh »

"¡No Stan! ¡No me dejes!—Fue lo único que logre articular,sabía que te habías ido y como tú dijiste ya era tarde para hubiera gustado que supieras que yo jamás te deje de amar,si me aleje de ti fue porque estaba confundido,había creído que me había enamorado de alguien más pero ahora que se que no volverás a mi solo me desprecio,porque me di cuneta muy tarde que TE AMABA.

25 Marzo 1989 6:20 pm

—¡¿Si?!—¿Qué? ¡Voy para haya!

—¡Muy bien señor Marsh!-Pronuncio un oficial—¡Lo reconoce!—le dijo a el azabache después de levantar una sábana que estaba sobre una camilla.

—¡Kyle no!-Dijo un moreno con un profundo dolor.

—Señor encontramos esto que va dirigido a usted—dijo el oficial tras entregar una carta al azabache

Stan tomo la carta y la abrió rápidamente.

"Querido Stan:

Tenías razón no había remedio para lo nuestro así que adiós,me siento una basura por haberte hecho tanto daño así que te daré algo muy valioso para mi...Mi vida.

Y no no me olvidare de ti ...

Pd:Te amo y me di cuanta muy tarde de ello.

Kyle Broflovski"

Apreté aquel pedazo de papel,como si fuese mi único tesoro valioso e importante en toda la vida,me dispuse a salir de la morgue,lo hice a paso lento,mire el cielo y este estaba lleno de lluvia...El cielo llora por ti Kyle,después sentí una suave brisa recorrer mi cara con gran delicadeza supe que eras tú y entonces supe lo que querías que hiciera...Continuar con mi vida.

Muchas gracias por leer *U*

Dejen Reviews

Prometo después subir la secuela de esta historia

Bye bye

#Lee ^^


End file.
